


Hogwarts Express

by jamesm97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, Alternate Alpha Pack, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Smart Lydia, Smart Stiles, Stiles Stilinski is a God, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his Sister Allison are about to attend their first year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>In the world of magic everything isn't as it seems.</p><p> This is the short story of how he became a popular charms student</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping And Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinklingpaopufruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/gifts).



> I got inspired to write this because I like Harry Potter and Love Teen Wolf

"Dad I can go shop for my wizard supplies on my own I have been here plenty of times, you and mom brought me here before she died" Stiles tells his father before coughing to cover the lump in his throat at the mentioning of his recently dead mother.

 

"You know I don't like you going off on your own" His father tells him.

 

"That is so unfair Allison just ran off to look for her owl and I know my way around better than her" Stiles argues because he does know this alley better than Allison.

 

"Yeah but Allison doesn't flail and hit other people" John scolds.

 

"That is so unfair I promise I won't hit anyone" Stiles says but he crosses his fingers anyway because something his arms have a mind of their own.

 

"Fine you take this half of the list and I will take this half" Head Aura John Stilinski made a compromised with his son because he knows how stubborn Stiles can be.

 

"That's more like it" Stiles said yanking the list of his father and skipping away happily.

 

He got about twenty feet away before he came running back to a smiling John.

 

"I forgot my money" Stiles laughed, John just sighed and gave him a pouch of gold coins.

 

"I will meet you at the pet store in five minutes after you have gotten your wand, wait with your sister till I get there" John told him and walked off to get the basic and advanced copy of all the books because Stiles is such an over achiever, his grades in wizard preschool were triple Allison's grades.

 

Stiles bolted off again and went to get the first and only item on his list, a wand.

 

The bell above the door chimed as Stiles pushed his way into Ollivanders wand shop.

 

"Ah Mr Stilinski just a moment I all ready have your wands picked out, just let me get Mr McCall here sorted first" The highly respected old man said his long white hair blowing in the gust that the previously mentioned young man created when he waved the wand.

 

"By the looks of it, he has found the right wand for him" Stiles smiles at the small tanned boy and the boy smiles back after looking to his mother to see if she approves.

 

"Right you are mister Stilinski, this wand is twelve inch rowan tree wood with a very special core this particular wands core is made out of phoenix tale feather"Ollivander tells him and he sees the woman with the young boy frown.

 

"Is something wrong Melissa?"Ollivander asks and the woman in question jumps.

 

"Oh I was just wondering who got the second feather in their wands" Melissa tells the old man and confuses the two small boys.

 

"Ah you want to know who your sons destiny is entwined with" Ollivander laughs. "If my hunch is right we will soon see" He leaves from view and comes back with a long box.

 

He opens the box and hands the wand to Stiles, as soon as Stiles touches the wand a gust of wind blows through just like the other young boys did.

 

"This wand has chosen you Stiles it is identical to Mr McCall's wand the Phoenix are very proud creatures and they only allow two feathers to be plucked after you show them loyalty, therefore the two owners of the phoenix feather wands destiny's will forever be entwined with great friendship and loyalty" The master wand maker tells them putting a smile on everyone's faces.

 

"Cool" The two young boys say together and when they see the look of awe on each others faces the laugh.

 

"I'm Stiles" Stiles introduces himself to the other boy extending his hand in greeting.

 

"I'm Scott the other boy greets shaking Stiles hand.

 

"You wanna come with me to get the rest of the stuff for school?" Stiles offers.

 

"Sure, What do you still need to get?" Scott says animatedly all awkwardness of the fact that they have just met forgotten.

 

"Only an owl, my dad is getting the rest how about you?" Stiles asks.

 

"My owl and a few Spell books" Scott says.

 

"Cool you can pick my owl if you want" Stiles smiles and Scott does too gesturing wildly at his excitement.

 

Melissa goes to pay Ollivander and when Stiles sees that he gets out his money and pays the man too.

 

The three thank Mr Ollivander and make their way to the pet store to pick their new owls up.

 

Scott and Stiles talk all the way their all ready the best of friends. 

 

Stiles and Scott rush ahead of Melissa and start to look at all the different owls.

 

Their eyes landed on twin owls a brother and sister to be exact and Stiles and Scott both fall in love with the glorious creatures.

 

"I want that one" Calls Stiles pointing to the boy owl.

 

However at the exact same time Scott called out the same thing but pointed at the girl owl.

 

Both of the pre teens laughed and Melissa goes off to get a store assistant for the two owls.

 

"You should pick my owls name" Scott says.

 

Stiles gasps and claps because that's a really good idea.

 

"Yeah and you should pick my owls name" Stiles says both kids go into Silence thinking of a name for the others owl.

 

"I got it" Scott calls.

 

"What?" Stiles smiles waiting for his owls name.

 

"Jack" Scott calls out.

 

Stiles frowns but then his eyes light up at his thought.

 

"Oh my god and yours can be Jill, so its Jack and Jill" Stiles cry's both kids agree to the names.

 

John Stilinski stands in the door way looking on at his son interacting with the tanned kid like they have known each other forever and his eyes light up with joy at the sight.

 

Stiles is usually shy and reserved, preferring to keep his head in a spell book and learning all the spells years in advance rather than interacting with other people.

 

"Jack and Jill are lame names" Allison tells her brother from his side and Stiles and Scott turn to glare at the girl.

 

After seeing her face Scott's expression morphs from mild annoyance to that of a love sick puppy for lack of better word.

 

"Shut up Allison, its punny, not that you would know humor if it hit you on the...." Stiles words trail off as his dad grabs his shoulder.

 

"Don't start you two" John scolds.

 

"She started it" Stiles pouts.

 

"And I'm finishing it, now is that the owl you want?" John nods to Jack.

 

"Yeah Scott and I wanted the twins because we are friends now and twins should be together instead of separated, although I wouldn't mind a bit of separation from Allison" Stiles said and John just huffed out sounding un amused.

 

John tapped on a passerby sales woman.

 

"Oh Mr Stilinski sir how may I help you?" The Woman asked in a sweet voice.

 

"I will take those two owls please and whatever owl my daughter wants" John hands the woman a handful of gold and the woman picks up the cage with the twins in and goes to talk to Allison.

 

"No, No wait my son and his friend want those owls sir" Melissa says rushing as soon as she seen John point to the twin owls.

 

"I know I just bought them" John smiles.

 

"I'm John Stilinski, Stiles father I hope he hasn't been a bother" John smiles.

 

"Oh no actually the opposite, but here let me give you the money for the owl" Melissa says as she goes into her purse for money.

 

"Oh nonsense, keep your money its fine they came together two for one I would have paid the same amount for another owl if Stiles didn't pick that one" John laughs.

 

"If your sure" Melissa says hesitantly putting her money back away.

 

Just over an hour later Stiles, Scott, Allison and the two parents where stood in kings cross station stood between platform 9 and 10 about to run through the wall to get to platform 9 and three quarters.

 

The three pre teens run up first getting their first taste of Hogwarts by seeing the old steam engine train that is the Hogwarts Express

Add me on Tumblr and prompt me [Here](http://jmarshy97.tumblr.com/)

Add me on Twitter [Here](https://twitter.com/jamesm97)


	2. Stupid Teachers

Stiles and Scott eat their weight in candy on the train.

 

Allison decided to go sit somewhere else ashamed of her brothers flailing.

 

Scott looked like someone had uprooted a mandrake when Allison left.

 

Stiles made him laugh again by giving a third year a rats tail.

 

Unfortunately the third year he put the curse on was non other than Derek Hale of the Hufflepuff someone who was well known for his quidditch skills and apparently he hasn't got a very good sense of humor.

 

Judging by the eat slugs curse he put on Stiles.

 

Stiles however knows how to counter and cast many spells in wizard history and he quickly reverses it, once Derek is gone of course.

 

They sleep a little on the train and before they know it Allison is kicking them awake and telling them to put their uniform on all ready.

 

As soon as Stiles and Scott get their robes on the train arrives and everyone on the train is split into groups depending on year.

 

Stiles and all the other first years get to Hogwarts by boat.

 

When they get outside the great hall their ears are filled with Screams every student is running out of the hall covered in white balls.

 

"What's going on?" Stiles asks an older girl with white balls stuck into her hair.

 

"The teachers have pulled a prank on the students they have charmed the ceiling to shoot hail stones at anyone that enters, if the hail stones hit you they stick to you and you can't get them out" The girl huffs obviously not amused.

 

"Why are they doing this?" Scott asks.

 

"They said whoever can get past all the balls without getting a hail stone stuck to them, they don't have to do home work in all their classes for a month" The Ravenclaw girl huffed out a small 'so not worth it'

 

Stiles laughed and made his way to the door where everyone was standing out the way of the teachers wacky spells.

 

"Seriously all they have done is cast a weather spell is everyone in this school dumb?" Stiles says and Scott just shrugs and makes a run for it.

 

Of course he doesn't get three feet before all the hale stones are pelting him.

 

Stiles just shakes his head and takes out his wand.

 

Stiles points his wand in the air and everyone's eyes are on him "Meteolojinx Recanto" he shouts. What looks like a gray storm cloud in the charmed sky explodes and Stiles walks calmly to the front of the hall where all first years should line up.

 

As soon as Stiles gets to the front without being pelted everyone else walks in all first years making their way to the front like Stiles and all other people making their way to their houses.

 

The Headmaster Alan Deaton stands and waves his wand, all damage caused by the hale stones vanishes as do all the hale stones still stuck to students.

 

"Congratulations Mr Stilinski" He smiles

 

Stiles just shrugs, Scott slaps his back and Allison hisses show off under her breath.

 

"Welcome everybody to another year at Hogwarts, now lets get the first years all sorted before the festivities begin" Deaton calls making everyone clap.


	3. Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.
> 
> As you may know I changed the relationship tags around because I think these people will go good together

"Vernon Boyd the fifth" Mrs Morrell the transfiguration teacher announced.

 

The stocky well as stocky as a twelve year old could be walked up he held he shoulders high, but he seems to be closed off and drawn in on himself.

 

Stiles and Scott look on in amazement as the sorting hat talks to Vernon inside his mind it kinda creeps Scott out how the hat can talk, but Stiles loves the impressive display of magic.

 

"Hufflepuff" The sorting hat roars and the Hufflepuff table erupts in cheers at their new house mate.

 

"Aiden Diamond" Morrell shouts and another teen that's well built for twelve goes up to the podium.

 

As soon as the sorting hat is placed on Aiden's head it roars "Slytherin" That table erupts in shouting and laughter but it seems more forced than when Hufflepuff cheered.

 

Aiden makes his way to the empty seats as Ms Morrell shouts "Ethan Diamond" and like before an identical copy of Aiden comes walking up to the podium.

 

"Great more twins" Stiles said to his sister who elbows him in the ribs. "Ow, watch it or I will turn your hair gray" Stiles glared.

Scott couldn't help but silently laugh.

 

The sorting hat shouts out "Slytherin" making the tree pre-teens focus on the sorting hat.

 

"Cora Hale" Ms Morrell shouts and Stiles eyes go wide he has heard about what happened to the Hale children they were almost killed by a witch hunter named Kate Argent their father jumped in the way of the killing curse to save his kids and their mother took her revenge on the witch hunter by using a legal spell to make her choke.

 

The witch hunter got what she deserved if you asked Stiles.

 

Stiles skims the teachers and his eyes fall on Melissa who is sitting next to Peter Hale.

 

"You didn't tell me your mom works here" Stiles whispered to Scott.

 

"Oh yeah she's the head nurse, everybody calls her Melissa she doesn't like being called madam or anything" Scott shrugs.

 

"Hufflepuff" The sorting hat roared and their were more cheers, like they didn't know that was going to happen every Hale has been in Hufflepuff, just like every Stilinski has too.

 

"Isaac Lahey" Ms Morrell shouted next this one was fairly simple as the sorting hat shouted "Hufflepuff" again.

 

"Danny Mahealani" Morrell shouts and Stiles has to admit that last name is still way better than his actual first name. 

 

The sorting hat shouts "Ravenclaw" and they all cheer they all sound more enthusiastic than the facade that Slytherin put on.

 

"Lydia Martin" Ms Morrell shouts next and Stiles has to admit he is fully gay but this girl has him questioning his sexuality.

 

Not enough for him to actually like girls that way like.

 

That hat is on her for a second before it roars out "Gryffindor" and the screams and cheers of Gryffindor are much louder than all three other houses put together.

 

Lydia smiles like the cat got the cream and saunters off to the Gryffindor table.

 

"Scott McCall" Morrell shouts and Scott gulps he crosses his fingers and walks up the hat stays on for about half a minute making Scott's head go back and forth before it shouts "Gryffindor" Scott cheers as well as Melissa at the staff table, and every Gryffindor.

 

Stiles sighs though because all his family go to Hufflepuff, that means they won't be room mates.

 

Scott passes him clapping him on the shoulder before he goes off and is greeted by all the Gryffindor's.

 

"Erica Reyes" Ms Morrell called.

 

A shy blond girl took shaky steps up on the podium and looks so scared when the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

"Ravenclaw" The hat bellowed so loud he made the girl beneath flinch at the sound.

 

She walked off to the Ravenclaw table at the sound of their cheers.

 

"Allison Stilinski" Morrell calls next and Stiles smirks at his sister because the point of putting them up their just to be told Hufflepuff was pointless.

 

Like Stiles suspected less than five seconds after the hat was placed upon her head the sorting hat shouted "Hufflepuff"

 

Allison smiles when the cheering began and she punched Stiles arm on the way past.

 

"Stiles Stilinski" Morrell calls and suddenly he feels nervous.

 

He walks fast even though his legs feel like jelly, he takes a seat on the small stool and flinches when the sorting hat speaks to him telepathically.

 

"Another member of the famous Stilinski family, your sister is nowhere as near as bright as you though. You are the smartest first year I have ever had the pleasure of mind reading" The hat says.

 

And Stiles frowns and lets out a small "Thank you" into the silent hall, like seriously a Thestral could be heard in here and nobody could see them unless you have seen death.

 

"Their is something about you I can't quite put my finger on" The hat says and Stiles lets out a laugh "What's so funny?2 the hat asks.

 

"You don't have fingers your a hat" Stiles says making a few students snicker as well as Peter Hale.

 

The hat laughs too the laugh is loud and throaty and gives Stiles a headache.

 

"I'm serious though their is a different aura around you than the rest of your family" The hat say telepathically before bellowing out "Gryffindor" Stiles isn't the only one speechless the rest of the hall knows all Stilinski's go in Hufflepuff.

 

Scott stands and cheers this sets Melissa off and soon the whole of Gryffindor is cheering about the new child prodigy they have in their house.

Stiles smiles as he makes his way to Scott and the two share a long bro hug before Morrell speaks again

 

"Malia Tate" Ms Morrell calls effectively silencing all the cheering.

 

Stiles looks over to find Allison smiling to him, he smiles back.

 

Malia makes her way to the podium and she looks so scared.

 

Malia smiles and blushes obviously at something the hat says, it takes a minute for the hat to finally roar.

 

"Ravenclaw" their are more cheers and claps and seriously Stiles is gonna be deaf before the feast begins.

 

"Jackson Whittemore" Ms Morrell called and Stiles scoffed at the boy that walked up to the podium like he owns it.

 

Jackson Whittemore is the son of Joseph Whittemore otherwise known as the person who is constantly trying to take the head Aura job of his father.

 

However the Ministry won't allow it they believe John Stilinski is the best Aura they have had for over a hundred years and Whittemore is too selfish in his motivations.

"Slytherin" The sorting hat shouted and Slytherin cheered the loudest they have all night, probably Jackson's paid them off or something.

 

It wasn't exactly a surprise a snake like Jackson deserves to be in that terrible house.

 

"Kira Yukimura" Morrell called and shy looking girl walked out onto the podium she was shaking when the hat started his mind talking but thirty seconds or so later she started to smile.

 

She seemed relived when the sorting hat shouts "Ravenclaw"

 

The loudest cheer and whistle come from the other girl Malia who was put their before.

 

When Kira gets over their they hug for a long time.

 

'Either their really good friends or their together' Stiles tells himself.

 

Their are more names called that are split into various houses, their is more clapping and cheering before Headmaster Deaton addresses all the student's in a long and boring speech about the rules.

 

The best thing he said was the end when he waved his arms and shouted "Let the feats begin"

 

Stiles and Scott had eating competition, and they all ready got scoffed at by Lydia Martin and a bunch of other girls.

 

But all in all it was a great first day.


	4. Charm's Class

"Good morning class" Professor Peter Hale announced as he walked into his charms for first years class.

 

"Good morning Professor Hale" was the whole classes response even Cora Hale his niece had said it, while rolling her eyes.

 

"In my class you will pay attention do I make my self clear?" Professor Hale announced while whiles smiling kinda creepily at the class.

 

Obviously everyone nodded their heads.

 

"Lapses in concentration in my class while charming will not be tolerated, it can result in painful side effects. For example?" He questioned the class only two hands went up Stiles hand and Lydia Martin.

 

"Ah Mr Stilinski our very own charms expert I loved how you just waltzed into the great hall unaffected by the charmed ceiling" Professor Hale beamed like Stiles was his son and just graduated the top of his class.

"It wasn't hard anyone with half a brain could know how to use a simple whether reversal spell" Stiles shrugged lowering his gaze from his Professor.

 

"Well it just goes to show half the students in this place, don't use their minds" Peter said and had the class snickering.

"So Mr Stilinski, do you know a side effect of concentration being a problem when casting charms?" Peter asks sitting himself on the edge of Stiles and Scott's table.

 

"Wizard Baruffio who said 'S' instead if 'F' and found himself lying on the floor with a buffalo on his chest" Stiles stated bored because he read that when he was eight.

"Excellent Mr Stillinski 10 points to Gryffindor" Peter said standing up.

All the Gryffindor's let out small yes's, Stiles just went back to reading the seventh year charms book he had.

 

Stiles just tuned Professor Hale out because they never do any actual work the first day and Stiles would like to learn something.

 

"Mr Stilinski since you don't need, to listen perhaps you would like to come up to the front to teach the class a charm?" Peter said expecting Stiles to say no instead Stiles grinned and went to the front.

 

Stiles saw the small smile on Peter's face at Stiles initiative.

 

Hale went and sat next to Scott where Stiles sat.

 

"What spell would you like me to show?" Stiles asked his teacher.

 

"Why don't you surprise me with your impressive knowledge" Peter smirked.

 

Stiles just took a huge breath and sighed.

 

He focused on his mother and how she would sing and dance around the kitchen twirling him and Allison with her and opened his eyes and raised his wand.

 

"Expecto Patronum" Stiles cast ignoring the gasps from many in the room as his patronas a Dire-wolf ran around the room tongue hanging out it seems happy and content.

"My, my such a rare young man, conjuring a patronas charm on your first day, I can't wait to see what else you can do Mr Stilinski" Peter smirked.

 

"Another ten points to Gryffindor" Peter smirked standing.

 

"If anybody else can conjure a fully formed patronas charm in this lesson they won't have to do the home work" Peter said sitting on his own desk.

 

By the time the lesson ended their were only two people who could conjure a fully grown patronas Stiles and Lydia Martin.

 

Lydia's Patronas was amazing it was a proud and very majestic looking peacock.

 

"Excellent Mr Stilinski and Ms Martin you don't have to do the home work but the rest of you by next lesson I want you to be able to use the levitation charm to float a book, their will be no feather floating in my class, dive in and try for the hard stuff if you can't stand the heat cast a protection spell" Peter said.

 

"Class dismissed" Professor Hale said using his wand to open the blinds while all the students pile out.

 

All the Gryffindor's begging Stiles to help them with their charms


	5. Transfiguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this because people seemed to like it and I have been on a Harry Potter kick since I started to reread the books

Transfiguration was Stiles second favourite subject that they teach in Hogwarts, his first is defence against the dark arts and third is charms.

He hates herbology, anything to do with plants makes him nauseous ever since a baby mandrake almost killed him he hates all plant based life forms. He loved care of magical creatures but they don’t start that till the third year if you pick it as an elective that is.

“Mr Stilinski?” Professor Marin Morrell hisses at him its still the first long boring day and he can’t pay attention because he knows everything she’s teaching.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks.

“Do you think you don’t have to listen like the rest of the class?” She asks him her eyes looking kind of mad.

“Sorry professor I just find it hard to concentrate when I know the basics already” Stiles tells her.

“Oh you know the basics? Really? Why I am very sorry I should have known please show me this vast knowledge and turn a match into a needle, or you know what that might be a bit below your standard why don’t we turn the desk into a pig that might be more your level” She hisses at him.

She seems quite unstable for a teacher.

Stiles just stands and clears his throat and taps the desk three times before muttering “Piguto” and the desk turns into a very fat and smelly pig.

“Excellent” She beams her eyes bulging out of her head “Can you turn it back?” She asks him and Stiles nods hesitantly.

He taps the pig a few times and mutters“Piguto reverseito” The pig doesn’t turn back into a table.

“Sorry professor I sometimes have trouble with changing things back” Stiles admits.

He hears Allison snickering in the back row.

“That’s great Mr Stilinski, this class is here to help you” Ms Morrell smirks and turns the pig back to a desk she looks smug as she continues teaching.

“At lease you turned the desk into a pig nobody in here can turn a match into a needle well accept Lydia Martin but she’s a show off anyway” Scott mutters to him trying to reassure him.

“Oh I can turn things back perfectly” Stiles tells him.

“Then why didn’t you?” Scott asks stunned.

“I think if I executed that spell perfectly she might have given me detention or something” Stiles smirks and laughs when Scott looks at Ms Morrell scared.


	6. Letter From Home

Stiles was scared of his fathers reply to his letter he told him he was in Gryffindor and no Stilinski has ever been in any house accept Hufflepuff.

He’s afraid that his father won’t accept the house he’s been placed into, maybe he’s not a Stilinski.

Although that’s impossible because Allison’s his twin sister (Who looks nothing like him) but she’s in Hufflepuff.

“Are you doing homework?” Scott asks him a week into their Hogwarts life.

“Yeah” Stiles tells him not looking up from furious scribbling on the piece of parchment.

“I think your quills smoking” Scott laughs at him.

“Lydia bewitched it to flame whenever I write five hundred words in two minutes” Stiles shrugs.

“Can’t you counter it?” Scott asks him.

“Yeah I could but I’m not going to because it means she knows who I am” Stiles laughs.

“You weren’t at breakfast” Scott tells him but its more of a statement.

“Yeah I had a whole lot of paper work to do” Stiles tells him.

“Paperwork? Didn’t you get the whole month of from homework?” Scott asks.

“Yeah but I would rather do it all that way I stay ahead of everything” Stiles shrugs.

“Stiles you could graduate today your ahead plenty” Scott tells him.

“Yeah well I need to be smart in order to become the minister of magic” Stiles smirks.

“Minister of magic? Ambitious or what?” Scott laughs with him.

“Was breakfast eventful?” Stiles asks him.

“Not really Jack and Jill were cute squabbling over who carried your mail” Scott laughs.

“Mail?” Stiles asks.

“Oh yeah, here is your mail” Scott laughs pulling out an envelope out of his robes.

“Crap” Stiles says when he sees the letter addressed to him in his dads hand writing.

"I will give you some space dude" Scott tells him and walks out of the room.

Stiles takes a deep breath and opens his letter.

_**Dear Stiles** _

 

_**I heard about your placement in Gryffindor, I am so proud of you the first Stilinski to ever get out of that dreadful house, don't get me wrong I loved my time at Hogwarts but my house was always so good and pure and when I saw the other houses they always seemed to have way more fun that we did.** _

 

**_Sorry I couldn't write sooner I have had to work a lot recently I've barely had time to file my paperwork between the amount of raids the ministry have had to do._ **

 

**_I've had multiple letters from your teachers they are all raving about how talented you are especially professor Hale, I actually got an owl from the headmaster stating that your application to study all subjects in your first year has been accepted._ **

 

**_He sent me the owl to ask me if I could push the papers through to get you a time turner so you can get to all the lessons. Of course I will be getting you the time turner because I am so proud of you._ **

 

**_But Stiles time turners are tricky business I don't want you to mess around with that stuff, be careful. we will have a proper talk when you come home for Christmas break._ **

 

**_Please tell your sister I love her and please don't get in trouble I know you like to tease your sister but she is way stronger than you and I don't want her breaking your nose again._ **

 

**_I love you both and be safe._ **

 

**_Love_ **

**_Dad_ **


	7. Study Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just sort of got writers block on this fic and I don't know the exact direction I am going in with this I don't really know what to do with it

“You’re studying again!” Allison shouts its not a question because its obvious.

“If you want to have the brains of a Hag that’s fine but some people actually enjoy studying” Stiles hisses at her in a quiet tone it is the library after all.

“Come with us” Allison pleads.

“To where?” Stiles asks giving her a huge sigh.

“Me, Scott and a few people from my house are sneaking off to the forbidden forest” She tells him in a whisper.

“Your what?” Stiles shouts earning him a hiss from the Liberian.

“Oh don’t get judgemental, were only sneaking into the forest we won’t go all the way in, you need to come because people are talking about you being such a goody two shoes they think your a stuck up person” Allison tells him.

“Allison we’ve been at Hogwarts for five months, Dad told us to stay out of trouble on Christmas break, you’ve all ready got a month’s detention for calling Morrell a prick” Stiles tells her.  
“Okay first Morrell hates me because I’m not as good as you in transfiguration and second she is a prick I’m sure he’s mentally unstable even Lydia is better than her and Lydia has banshee blood in her” Allison hisses.

“Stop being intolerable to Banshees there isn’t anything wrong with them or werewolves the books are so inaccurate its actually scary” Stiles tells her.

“I’m not being intolerable to anyone Lydia is my bestfriend and she seems to think her Banshee powers will activate when she’s of age and she can’t wait I’m also friends with Cora who’s whole family are werewolves” Allison tells him.

“Good werewolves are people too”Stiles smiles.

“Derek’s coming” Allison tells him.

“Fine I will go, but only to protect my idiot sister from mystical beasts” Stiles tells her.

“Okay I will totally pretend your coming to protect me and not check out Derek Hale’s ass” She tells him.

“Shut up” Stiles hisses, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

“Seriously? Just apperate out of the closet already me and dad know nobody else’s opinion matters” She tells him her smile going softer.

“I’m not ready, I know what I am and I have accepted that but I don’t want to deal with others judging” Stiles tells her.

“Well you know if anyone every says anything to you I will actually beat the fuckers up right?” Allison tells him.

“I can handle myself” Stiles tells her.

“If you have a wand you can, but physically your as weak as a blast ended screwt” Allison smirks helping him pack up his heavy seventh year spell books.

“Blast ended screwt’s are mean” Stiles tells her.

“Yeah they make a little mess but overall they aren’t that dangerous” Allison smirks walking away.

“You and Scott need to meet me Cora, Isaac and Derek at the entrance hall at midnight” Allison tells him.

“If we get caught I am so going to tell them you forced me” Stiles tells her.

“Whatever floats your boat” Allison tells him walking up the opposite staircase.

Stiles just sighs and walks up to Gryffindor tower.

“Excalibur” Stiles mutters to the fat lady smiling when she rocks forward and the portrait opens to reveal the door way.

He goes up the dormitory and Scott is sat on his bed looking like he’s about to cry because of the homework Peter gave them.

“So were sneaking off to the forbidden forest tonight?” Stiles questions his best friend.

“Allison persuaded me” Scott tells him small smile on his face.

“No your going because your scared Allison and Isaac are going to get it on” Stiles smirks.

“Okay so what I have to protect her innocence” Scott tells him.

“I’m her twin and I don’t care about it she can go sleep with a basilisk for all I care” Stiles shrugs throwing himself down on the bed.

“Really?” Scott asks.

“No not really if Isaac so much as kisses her cheek I will make sure to blast the bastards lips off” Stiles hisses he might argue with Allison all the time doesn’t mean he hates her or wants her to get with every tom dick and harry at Hogwarts.

“What if me and her got together?” Scott asks.

“I would cast a spell on you so you would never be able to get hard until we leave school, then if you are together I would reverse it and finally give you my blessing to date my sister I would insist you wait till marriage but Allison will probably grow up to be slutty” Stiles shrugs.

“It amazes me how you can be so protective of her one second and then the next your saying she’s going to be a slut” Scott laughs.

“If I have to see her date anyone I would rather it be you” Stiles admits.

“Really?” Scott asks excited.

“Yes but you should know Allison is a total girl and she’s like Lydia she wants her boys to be popular and strong and sporty” Stiles admits.

“I can be strong and sporty” Scott tells him.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the statement.


	8. Forbidden Forest

“Seriously? You dragged me to the forbidden forest so you could drink firewhiskey?” Stiles hissed at his sister.

Scott was right next to him shivering and Stiles couldn’t blame him its winter and its fucking freezing.

“Stop being such a prude, Stilinski” Cora laughs at him from where she and Derek are leading the way.

Isaac and Erica along with Boyd and Lydia are talking in whispers behind Stiles, Scott and Allison.

“Just because your a werewolf and can attack all sorts of dark creatures in here doesn’t mean the rest of us can kill with our bare hands well Allison’s great with a bow and arrow but other than that we are sitting ducks” Stiles hisses.

“Please we both know your the best person in the whole school at DADA and that includes our new useless teacher” Cora tells him.

“Thanks” Stiles smirks.

“Your welcome” Cora calls back.

“Do we have to go further in can’t we just stop here?” Isaac asks from behind Stiles.

“Their is a small clearing up ahead” Derek shouts.

Stiles rolls his eyes of course Derek’s been in here before.

It takes them a small amount of time and Stiles smirks when he sees the sight above them.

“Arthur” Stiles shouts running ahead of Cora and Derek.

Stiles makes his way over to the large flock of Thestral’s laughing when Arthur tackles him to the ground.

“Hey buddy” Stiles smirks.

“Did Stiles just get tackled to the ground by something?” Isaac asks freaked out grabbing Erica and Boyd.

“Yeah I think so” Scott says equally as freaked out.

“Stiles when did you become friends with a Thestral?” Allison asks.

“About two weeks after we arrived” Stiles smirks.

“Wait? Thestral? You can see them too?” Lydia asks.

“Yeah” Allison smiles.

“Are Thestral’s those dead horse like creatures that can only be seen by people who’ve killed someone?” Isaac asks.

“No you dumb bastard Thestral’s can only be seen by people who’ve saw someone die it doesn’t make you a killer” Cora hisses walking over and patting Arthur on his back.

“Wait I thought you’ve never been in the forest” Allison asks and she looks hurt Stiles came in without her.

“I don’t Arthur and his little flock all hang around by the lake they try and catch the seagulls that hang around their” Stiles smiles.

“Can I just asks why you called him Arthur?” Derek asks laughing.

“I don’t really know I was down their one day reading about Merlin and King Arthur when he came up to me and placed his head in my lap after I had a freak out I found him cute and I couldn’t call him creepy so I decided to name him Arthur after king Arthur” Stiles shrugs.

“He actually just sat down and put his head on your lap?”Lydia asks looking round like she is trying to see him.

“Yeah he could smell my ham sandwich in my pocket but after that he became really friendly every time I get a free period I go down to the lake” Stiles shrugs.

“He’s injured” Derek tells him.

“What?” Stiles asks him.

“He looks like he’s been bitten” Derek tells him pointing to his back leg where blood was pouring and soaking the ground.

“Vulnera Sanentur” Stiles mutters moving his wand up and down the wound smiling when the blood on the floor disappears and the wound knits its self back together.

Arthur lets out a snort and head buts him out of affection.

“Were you fighting with the Acromatulors again?” Stiles asks him smirking when Arthur whines.

“What have I told you about taking on a herd of spiders? Get your friends to back you up” Stiles smirks when the Arthur flies away in the direction of his herds clearing.

“Give em hell” Stiles shouts after him.

He turns around and looks at Allison smirking at him.

“That was cute” She tells him.

“Shut up, are we drinking or what?” Stiles questions.

He points his want at the ground and casts a spell to create a fire because its freezing.


	9. Duel

“Expelliarmus” The seventh year shouts.

“Protego” Stiles cast with with a huff this is seriously annoying.

Allison had made Stiles join the duelling club along with Scott and all their other friends.

Stiles had insulted their teacher and the idiot thought he could teach him a lesson by matching him up against a seventh year Ravenclaw.

For someone who’s supposed to be in the smartest house he is shit.

“Alarte Ascendare” Stiles whispers flicking his wand laughing when the seventh year is thrown up to the enchanted ceiling and comes crashing down at high speeds the teacher comes running up to stop the guy from hitting the floor but Stiles cast’s the spell instead.

“Aresto Momentum” Stiles chanted flicking his wand so the guy slowly fell and managed to hit the ground without injury.

“I said cast your spells to disarm only Mr Stilinski ten points from Gryffindor now get up Johnson and duel.

“Bombarda” Johnson called and Stiles was surprised at the venom on his face.

“Protego Maxima” Stiles called to make a stronger shield to cover himself.

“Avis” Stiles called smirking when the Ravenclaw eyes bulged at the Newt level conjuration spell.

“Oppugono” Stiles shouted waving his wand at Johnson smirking when the birds all attacked him causing the seventh year to freak out and cover himself with hands instead of casting a shield.

“Carpe retractum” Stiles chants pointing his wand straight smirking when thick ropes fly out and bind the seventh year with a small tug the screaming student is dragged forward till he’s kneeling in front of Stiles.

Stiles smirks plucking the guys wand out of his hand.

“Well done Mr Stilinski” The teacher says through gritted teeth when Stiles disarmed the other duellist.

Stiles stepped down and instantly clapped on his back by Scott and congratulated by his new group o friends Lydia Martin was the most impressed person in the room with his display of Newt level conjuration magic.

“Show off” Allison laughs.

“Master! Master”comes a very high pitched voice.

Stiles eyes frantically search the room and his eyes land on the students all crowded by the raised platform getting pushed out the way by a tiny elf and an exasperated looking headmaster Deaton.

“Mr Stilinski, thank god I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Deaton tells him looking tired.

“What is it Squeaky? Headmaster is my father okay? What’s squeaky doing here?” Stiles asks with mixed emotions on one hand he loves his house elf on the other he’s worried in case something has happened to his father why else would he be here?  
“Yes indeed Mr Stilinski you’re father is fine he has in fact just been on my office moments ago” Deaton tells him.

“What are you here?” Stiles smiles kneeling down and grasping his house elf around the middle squeezing the long nosed creature like his life depended on it.

God he missed him.

“I didn’t know your family had an house elf” Scott says smiling down at them.

“My father has an house elf, called Dobbella” Allison tells him.

“But isn’t he yours?” Scott questions.

“No he’s Stiles elf he doesn’t take orders from me or my father unless Stiles tells him its okay to do so”Allison tells him.

“I didn’t know a house elf could do that” Derek mutters from behind them.

“Hey Squeaky” Allison smiles down.

“Sister of master” Squeaky smiles up at her his tennis ball sized eyes the colour of chocolate blinking quickly before they focus back on Stiles.

“Why are you here?” Stiles asks through a smile.

“Your father came to see me he told me Squeaky was starting to go mad in the house on his own without seeing you he got quite lonely so he came to me and asked if Squeaky could stay at Hogwarts and help out in the kitchen that way he gets to see you” Deaton tells him.

“Did you miss me buddy?” Stiles smiles.

“Squeaky did master, mother kept telling Squeaky to get over you but Squeaky couldn’t master he missed master dreadfully” Squeaky tells him his chocolate brown globes watering.

“Well we all know your mothers a snob” Stiles smiles.

“She’s been that way forever master” Squeaky tells him.

“Do you want to come with me and I can show you around the castle?” Stiles asks smiling when Squeaky nods his head.

“I will leave you to it then” Deaton smiles and walks away looking very relieved to be rid of Squeaky he was a handful just like Stiles.

“Come on then” Stiles smiles leading the way to Gryffindor.

On his way out the seventh year Ravenclaw that he had beaten sneered and shoved past him shoving Stiles out the way and knocking Squeaky over.

“Hey” Stiles shouts.

“What?” The seventh year spits with venom when he whirls around.

“Apologise” Stiles spits pointing to Squeaky who’s getting up off the floor.

“Stiles leave it” Allison runs up quickly knowing what he gets like when it comes to Squeaky.

“Apologise to a house elf don’t make me laugh” The seventh year laughs and is about to walk away when Stiles pulls out his wand.

“Ebublio”Stiles shouts pointing his wand at the seventh year smiling when the boy becomes encased in a very large bubble.

The boy pounds against it trying to pop the bubble but nothing happens.

“Stiles let him out” Allison huffs.

“Ventus tria” Stiles motions moving his wand in a whip like manner he smirks when a forceful gust of spiralling wind knocks the bubble down the dungeon stairs making the Ravenclaw shout as he goes bouncing down them.

“Stiles” Allison huffs but he doesn’t answer as he leads Squeaky up to the Gryffindor tower.

“He seems really...” Scott says to Allison struggling to find the words.

“Attached to his house elf?” Lydia finishes for him.

“Yeah” Scott mutters.

“He always has been” Allison huffs “It started when my mother got sick Squeaky was only a baby, Stiles used to have panic attacks and Squeaky used to climb into his bed and take his mind off things, Squeaky was the only thing that got him through her death” Allison tells him.

“Why does Squeaky only take orders from Stiles?” Derek asks.

“a few years after my mother died he and Squeaky sneaked into a swamp Squeaky almost died Stiles jumped in the way of him getting eaten Stiles lost an arm ever since that day Sneaky hasn’t listened to anyone ever since even his own mother” Allison tells them.

“He lost an arm?” Cora asks surprised.

“Yeah it took weeks to reattach it at St Mungos, he still has no feeling in it he can move it and can feel himself holding stuff but his pan receptors in the arm have been burned out or something” Allison tells them.

“I think I’m going to go talk to my best friend he’s been holding out stories from me, he never told me he’s done anything that exciting”Scott tells them running up the moving staircase three at a time.


	10. End of Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good place to end it I just don't know what to do with it anymore It has officially run its course

The end of semester quickly approached and Stiles was loving the friends he was making.

He had received approval to advance to fifth year to do his O W L’s but he declined the very thing he tormented the headmaster for.

It’s all Derek’s fault the idiot asked him out and they managed to sneak to honeydukes for their first date.

Allison and Scott are also to blame as they convinced him that he would be leaving them.

So he decided much to his father’s delight he was going to advance through Hogwarts at the normal pace.

The work was boring but at least he had it done fast and he had plenty of free time to read about advanced spells.

He still hated potions the smells knocked him sick but he had a high grade even if Scott was better than him in that subject.

Scott was ecstatic at the fact that he was better at something than Stiles, Allison now has a good way to annoy him as she constantly reminds him that her new boyfriend is better at potions.

Cora just growls and tells everyone to shut up puberty and full moons have been really hard on Cora, Derek just laughs but then he gets scolded and laughed at when Cora reminded him that she has baby pictures that she will show Stiles.

All his life he thought the only person he would have to talk to was Allison.

Now he has a boyfriend he has a massive group of friends that are amazing even if they all make him coach them through finals.

He never thought he would have this all his life he’s been a loner the reader but right now he’s happy and he won’t be risking that just for the sake of skipping a few years.

Maybe he might learn something new by taking it slow he never knows what the future might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Scott and Stiles owls are these http://www.bbc.co.uk/insideout/content/images/2007/10/01/barn_owl_ap_3_470x357.jpg


End file.
